Kiss x Kiss
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [YAOI] Porque con solo un beso se puede enamorar.
1. Beso Ladeado

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor:** Esto es otro de mis nuevos proyectos (si, debería terminar los que tengo, pero de Butterfly solo me queda por escribir los tres capítulos finales xd) se dio por un artículo que me encontré sobre los tipos de besos que existen y bueh... esto nació. Poblaré FF con ISHI (L.

Al, siempre te dedico mis historias gays porque sé que las amas y porque eres una gran chica esto, no es la excepción; es para ti ^^

**Advertencias: _Cliché._**

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

—Así que...¿aceptas?

La pregunta era inocente, sin pizca alguna de malicia y todavía así el peliplateado se preguntó que pensaba exactamente Ruby al proponerle aquello; porque si pensaba en alguna razón no existía una la suficiente fuerte como para que accediera y sin embargo, se sentía tentado a hacerlo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que propones?—preguntó como para asegurarse de que el chico no estaba gastándole una broma, pero sus ojos brillantes le decían que no lo estaban.

—Lo hago, lo hago —repitió casi al punto de dar pequeños saltos mientras tomaba las manos de Steven, quien sólo suspiró asintiendo.

—¿No te arrepentirás de esto?

—No, eres al único a quien puedo pedírselo —le sonrió tan luminosamente que el campeón no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y acercarse al chico.

No se detendría por nada del mundo, y aunque no estuviera seguro de lo que hacía una cosa si estaba clara: Ruby era persistente.

Sin mucho preámbulo el campeón rodeó el cuerpo masculino atrayéndolo al propio lo más posible, agachando su rostro hasta estar a la altura del chico cuando este ladeó su cabeza para un contacto más íntimo. Steven tragó, porque si lo besaba entraría en un juego peligroso para ambos, al parecer pensó más de lo necesario pues Ruby impaciente lo tomo por la camisa e inició el beso.

Al principio fue sólo un contacto leve, pero fue subiendo de intensidad a medida que transcurrían los segundos; la lengua del campeón delineó los labios de Ruby y se introdujo en su boca disfrutando de cada centímetro de ella. La temperatura corporal de ambos se incrementó y antes de que pasara a mayores Steven se separó casi de golpe sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

Pero de inmediato se arrepintió cuando miró a Ruby y comprobó que mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios de un lindo color rosa estaban brillando por el contacto anterior, sin mencionar que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como sus ojos carmesí.

Aquello era una tortura, una muy fuerte y como buen pecador que era volvió a caer en la tentación mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta los labios de Ruby para, esta vez, tener un contacto más íntimo y excitante.

—Ahora entiendo el concepto de enamorarte con un beso —murmuró el adolescente cuando fue capaz de encontrar un pensamiento coherente en medio de la bruma que era su cerebro.

Ruby le sonrió separándose de él con su coquetería innata.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Y Steven compartió el sentimiento aún sino lo dijo en voz alta, porque se sentía realmente abrumado, abrumado y jodido por lo que podría pasar si de verdad llegaba a enamorarse del chico al que acababa de besar pero con la ansiedad del mañana que estaba por llegar.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. Beso Inclinado

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor:** ¡Si te ríes de esto, te ríes de mis desgracias! Porque sí, todo esto me pasó, no el mismo día, pero soy demasiado torpe.

**Advertencias: _Cliché._**

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Aquel día era uno que presagiaba un desastre para su vida, como si una nube negra de desgracias se hubiera posado sobre él; incluso sus queridos Beldum se alejaban discretamente cuando pasaba cerca de ellos.

Les sonrió entre burlón y sarcástico mientras tomaba su taza de café que como no, se derramó sobre su camisa recién planchada manchando su chaleco también en el proceso. Juró en voz alta empezando a quitarse la ropa de forma tan rápida que su rodilla impactó contra el cajón inferior de la encimera dejándole un dolor palpitante en dicho lugar a la par que escuchaba un sonido metálico como si Metagross se riera de él desde su lugar fuera de la casa.

Pero eso no era lo peor, sino la constante melodía que le indicaba una nueva llamada; y no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que era su padre de muy malhumor porque era día de oficina (el único a la semana que tenía) y aún no había llegado.

Steven volvió a bostezar con la boca tan amplia como pudo, el no dormir le estaba pasando factura y después de su mala suerte nada más al despertar lo único que quería era volver a dormir.

En ese momento una cosa flotadora llegó hasta él y solo pudo sonreírle en agradecimiento a su Beldum que le había traído una camisa limpia de su armario, más no fue el único; un segundo traía a cuestas una camisa interior mientras un tercero traía su chaleco.

—Gracias chicos.—dijo empezando a colocarse la ropa limpia, al menos hasta que un olor a quemado inundó sus fosas nasales.

Se golpeó la frente dejándose caer de espalda a la cama y antes de querer gritar a todo pulmón se enderezó a sacar su carbón quemado de la tostadora. Definitivamente ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Con un suspiro de resignación tomó una barra energética y una botella de agua mientras con rapidez metía a sus pokémon a sus poké ball y se dirigía a la puerta; sólo para que sus pies se enredaran con su chaleco que había tirado antes al suelo.

Más no cayó como esperaba pues algo lo detuvo antes, Mimi movió la cabeza mientras soltaba un gritito justo cuando Coco se lanzó contra el campeón para empezar a lamer su cara con gusto; sin duda era el pokémon de Ruby que más afecto le tenía desde que la había ayudado a evolucionar.

Steven se sonrojó cuando encontró al entrenador de ojos rojos parado en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa al ver todo el desastre que era el lugar, lo vio fruncir los labios antes de meterse completamente para cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejar a Zuzu jugando con Metagross fuera. Ruby abrió varias alacenas y sacó unas cuantas cosas sin decir palabra alguna.

Pero casi de inmediato el lugar dejó de oler a quemado para ser sustituido por un aroma que hizo al estómago de Steven rugir sonoramente. Cuando terminó su labor, Ruby le sonrió alejando a sus pokémon de él.

—Hora del desayuno. —Dijo llevándolo a la mesa, donde un suculento plato se encontraba; y mientras Steven comía saboreando cada bocado Ruby revoloteaba acomodando todo.

Porque le debía el favor que le estaba haciendo y nunca pensó que alguien de esa edad tuviera tantos problemas un lunes por la mañana, sonrió sin quererlo mientras tomaba una corbata para Steven.

El campeón mirón de reojo la figura moviéndose como sí aquel lugar le perteneciera y su pecho se sintió cálido por un segundo, después recordó que era jodidamente tarde y tenía que apresurarse.

—Tengo que irme— habló levantando el plato de la mesa—, más tarde te buscaré.

Ruby frunció el ceño, y él que pensaba que podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, después de todo había prometido enseñarle a besar.

El adolescente no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando una mano elevó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron carmín antes de sentir como era besado con gran habilidad que incluso sus piernas temblaron provocando que su cadera fuera atraída para poder ser sostenido.

Era más intenso que el del día anterior, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo satisfecho pues Steven lo dejó ir en el mejor momento, más sólo bastó con ver la sonrisa del campeón como para que aquello dejara de importar.

—Te compensaré por lo de hoy.

Salió de la casa sólo para caer de lleno en la tierra cuando Metagross se movió por jugar con Zuzu, Ruby se tragó su risa solo hasta que Steven estuvo lejos de su vista intentando recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba; porque podía ser uno de los entrenadores más fuertes y serios de la región, pero cuando amanecía con el pie izquierdo era todo un espectáculo digno de admirarse.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez; estaba empezando a enamorarse de él.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	3. Beso presión

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor:** FLUFFY, me encantan las cosas así aunque soy un asco escribiendolo xd

**Advertencias: _Cliché._**Un poco de OoC o tal vez relajé demasiado a los personajes xd

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Ni diez minutos habían pasado cuando la puerta se abrió y Steven apareció en el umbral, Ruby volteó sólo la cabeza para verlo al mismo tiempo en que el adulto lo abrazaba por la espalda. Sin quererlo enrojeció hasta las orejas ante el contacto y no es como si le molestara, pero aquello no estaba dentro de sus planes.

¿Qué si se enamoraba? Dudaba que Steven se quedara con alguien mucho más pequeño que él -además de su mismo sexo- y aquello lo ponía mal.

—No sabía que podías hacer tantos gestos a la vez—la voz del campeón cerca de su oído lo hizo estremecer—, eres demasiado pequeño para ese tipo de expresiones.

Y no, no se estaba excitando por la mirada del chico, no mucho en todo caso. Ruby resopló al mismo tiempo que rolaba los ojos. Steven sonrió de medio lado mientras lo soltaba de aquel apretado abrazo para llevarlo al sofá.

—Como sea, gracias por decirme que hoy no era día de trabajo—Ironizó el peliplateado.

—Te veías adorable—rebatió Ruby mientras se sentaba cruzando los brazos, no muchos segundos después Steven se acostó en sus piernas con cara de satisfacción.

—Entonces se responsable por ello.

El chico de ojos rojos no pudo decir ni pío cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos completamente acomodado en su regazo, se tapó los labios con la cara esperando no emitir cualquier sonido delatador para él.

Ruby acarició torpemente los mechones de pelo plateado con cuidado de no despertar al campeón, disfrutando de las facciones en calma que rara vez veía. De hecho desde que había comenzado aquel extraño curso sobre besar, las facetas que había llegado a conocer de Steven lo hacían quererlo todavía más de lo que antes lo hacía. Porque sí bien al inicio era una admiración que rallaba en la devoción, pues no cualquiera daba su vida por aquellos que amaba, ahora era diferente.

—Este es el momento en que me besas— la voz de Steven cortó de tajo sus pensamientos haciéndolo retirar la mano como sí el mero contacto le quemara; Ruby desvío la mirada tan rápido como pudo avergonzado hasta la muerte.

—Se supone que estabas dormido— le gruñó con mala cara escuchando la risa grave y fuerte del mayor.

Steven acarició la mejilla de Ruby con cuidado, como si al tocarlo pudiera romperlo y el adolescente volteó a verlo con sus ojos rojos brillantes.

—¿Lo harás?

—Sólo si soportas lo terrible que soy.

El coordinador se agachó hasta rozar los labios del campeón, pero sólo ejerció presión contra estos sin saber qué hacer. Steven quien mantenía los ojos abiertos podía ver la cara llena de vergüenza en el menor y aquello lo conmovió por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por él.

—Eres realmente terrible— habló separándolo de sí antes de que sus dientes lastimarán los labios de Ruby, sin darle mucho a tiempo a reaccionar lo tumbó de espalda contra el sofá posicionándose sobre él—, pero estoy aquí para enseñarte.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	4. Beso Transferido

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor:** Me pasé al beso #17, sino todo se volvería muy...hot xDDD

**Advertencias: **Un poco de OoC, supongo.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

El saltó de Coco sobre ambos fue lo único que logró distraer lo suficiente a Steven como para que Ruby escapara de debajo de él, con las mejillas más rojas que una poké ball.

—Hola pequeña— el campeón acaricio la cabeza del Delcatty con afecto, la Pokémon se daba a querer con su encanto y él no era para nada inmune—, ¿preocupada por tu dueño?

Se sentó ignorando al coordinador a su lado, dejando que Coco se acomodara en su regazo tiernamente mientras lanzaba dulces gruñidos en tanto frotaba la cabeza en su estómago.

—Parece que esta enamorada de ti— gruñó Ruby con mala cara al ver que toda la atención era para Coco, quién estaba con el trasero en su dirección restandole importancia a su presencia. —sólo porque la ayudaste a evolucionar.

Steven sonrió de lado al recordarlo, aquella había sido la primera vez que había visto al chico y sobre todo, la primera vez que veía a un entrenador meterse en las fauces de los Mawille para grabar a sus pokémon evolucionando. Raro, pero así era Ruby.

—¿Estas celoso?

La pregunta hizo que uno de los cojines del sofá se impactara en el rostro del campeón, quien riendo entre dientes lo quitó para verlo. Encontrándose con un sonrojado entrenador.

—Cállate. —Gruñó desviando la mirada de la celeste, Coco aprovechó aquello para incorporarse y pegarse al pecho del adulto, el cual lo rodeó con una mano. —¡Coco!

La Pokemon miró a su entrenador sin entender, ¡si él no lo quería ella si! Sacó su pequeña lengua para lamer la barbilla de Steven y se regocijó cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios masculinos.

Ruby rechinó los dientes por la escena, al menos hasta que la mirada azulada se posó en la suya sin perder esa sonrisa. Steven depositó un beso en la mejilla de Coco sin perder el contacto visual y el moreno entendió la indirecta, aquel beso era también para él; boqueó como pez fuera del agua y después infló sus mejillas con bochorno.

Fue en ese instante que los demás integrantes del equipo de Ruby entraron por la puerta buscando el afecto del campeón, pero Zuzu fue el único en permaneció afuera debido a que no podía pasar por la puerta. La desesperación se pintó en su rostro y de pronto se iluminó.

—¡No, espe-!— Ruby no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a su Pokémon de derribar la pared de la casa del campeón, así que mientras la madera crujía y una nube de polvo se cernía sobre la habitación; Zuzu lamia feliz la cara de Steven.

—Al menos podrás ver las estrellas— murmuró Ruby deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.  
—Podemos verlas juntos —aceptó Steven justo en el momento en que Metagross se lanzaba a buscar el afecto del coordinador.

El campeón rogó porque aquello no doliera como para dejarle un moretón.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	5. Beso Directo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Jdkhdkjgd amo a este par, no me cansaré de decirlo.

**Advertencias: **OoC, tal vez.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

—¿Dónde te hiciste eso?

Ruby se detuvo a medio cambio de ropa mientras miraba a su ventana, Sapphire lo observaba con sus ojos azules como gemas preciosas, la sospecha bailando en sus orbes mirando el enorme moretón que decoraba parte de su espalda.

—Podría haber estado desnudo, ya sabes —habló sin darle mucha importancia, para después dedicarle una mirada picara—¿eso te gustaría verdad?

—¡No seas idiota! —grito enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello castaño.

Ruby amaba molestarla, pero a veces la chica le dedicaba una expresión de tristeza que no podía comprender cómo si estuviera olvidando algo importante; pero no podía recordar el que.

—Bien, he de irme— Ruby revisó su pequeña maleta que tenía todo lo necesario para su estadía en casa del campeón, dado que Zuzu había dejado un gran agujero iba a repararlo el mismo, no tenía intensiones ocultas sólo quería hacerse un chico responsable.

«Mientes», su diablillo interno le sonrió con complicidad «quieres estar con él más tiempo».

Sapphire lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de saltar sobre el metang que esperaba por él. Los ojos carmesí se fijaron en los zafiro sin comprender el gesto -o que la chica no estuviera agrediendolo como solía hacer siempre-.

—¿Si?

—Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con él— murmuró agachando la mirada, temiendo que sus sentimientos fueran revelados.

—¡Ah! Era eso— Ruby se sintió aliviado, por un momento creyó que la chica había averiguado que estaba pasando realmente y sus no-planes podrían haber estado en peligro—. No es nada, me esta ayudando con unas cosas.

Le dio unas cuantas palmadas para después subir en el pokémon que lucía un poco impaciente.

—Lo siento amigo, ¡en marcha!

Metang sólo hizo lo que le pidió sin vacilar, porque si estaba impaciente era porque su entrenador le había pedido volver cuanto antes y el chico no estaba cooperando tardando tanto. El pokémon nunca había visto esa sonrisa en su compañero de aventuras y lo agradecía.

Steven por su parte acarició a Milotic completamente distraído, no se había detenido a pensar en todos los posibles problemas en los que se estaba metiendo y era hora de que lo hiciera.

Para empezar, era ocho años más grande, era un chico igual que él y ni mencionar que el padre del moreno era un líder de gimnasio muy capaz (aunque sabía que podría ganarle en un combate con sus pokémon) y, exponía a Ruby a que lo señalaran por la calle o a algo peor.

Suspiró y el pokémon acuático frotó su cabeza con cuidado.

—No puedo dejar de pensar, en que lo meteré en problemas— murmuró acariciandola con cariño—, y si quiero protegerlo tengo que ser el más fuerte.

—¿Eso es una confesión de amor?— Ruby le sonrió desde la nueva entrada ortodoxa—, sabes que soy yo quién te metió en problemas, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que es una confesión?— Replicó Steven maldiciendo él estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos—, tal vez sólo no quiero que alguien resulte herido.

Ruby le frunció el ceño al notar la seriedad del mayor, llegó hasta el sofá dejándose caer y Mimi entendió la indirecta mientras se iba por la cortina improvisada que impedía que se viera hacia dentro de la vivienda.

—Eres mortalmente serio— inquirió el menor.

—Y tú muy despreocupado— el campeón tomó la nariz del chico entre los dedos y la sacudió—. Solo me preocupo por ti.

—No pasara nada— Ruby lo tranquilizó deslizandose por el sofá hasta llegar a su lado—, mejor sigamos con el beso de hoy.

Steven negó con una media sonrisa, ¿de verdad ese chico no pensaba en las consecuencias de esto? No es como sí le molestara, desde que lo conoció había sentido cierta atracción -muy contra de su voluntad- y aquello sólo se había intensificado incluso meses después. Y besarlo se sentía jodida mente bien.

—Bien, intenta besarme como yo lo hice la primera vez— instruyó el mayor.

Ruby se colocó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Steven, luciendo adorablemente sonrojado mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para juntar sus labios. Intentó recordar que era lo que el campeón había hecho, pero los beautyfly en su estómago se negaron a ello; por lo que chupó el labio inferior para después acariciarlo con su lengua muy lento y mordisquearlo un poco, se aferró al cuello de Steven mientras que este lo hacía de su cintura para acercarlo más a él. Sus labios se movieron a la par, mientras sus lenguas se encontraron fuera de sus bocas; el campeón aprovechó aquello para acariciar la lengua de Ruby y después introducirla en su boca provocando un gemido de satisfacción en el menor.

—Bueno, sin duda has mejorado— dijo Steven recargando su espalda completamente, pero sin atreverse a encarar al menor. Lo movió velozmente de arriba de él y se incoporó—, buscaré tu futon.

Ruby sólo asintió atontado, aquello estaba jodidamente mal, pero se sentía muy bien.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	6. Besos broche

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Nunca duerman solo una hora al día, es agotadooor *bosteza*

**Advertencias: **zZz

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Ruby se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, ¿por que siempre hacia tanto calor en Algaria? Su piel se sentía completamente pegajosa y aquello le causaba repulsión, tendría que darse un baño o ir a la playa en cuanto terminara su labor; se quitó la camisa dejando sólo la interior que ya lucía casi transparente por el sudor.

«Ew», pensó cuando intentó estirar la tela y esta no se movió debido a la humedad.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo— Steven habló tendiéndole una limonada con hielo, pero Ruby le dedicó una mueca.

—Es mi responsabilidad—contestó mientras aceptaba el vaso— gracias.

—Bien, entonces te ayudaré. —Dijo tomando unos clavos y el martillo.

Ruby se había quedado embobado no creyendo que iba a trabajar con esa ropa, como si estuviera listo para dar una junta en la empresa de su padre o clavar las tablas en la pared; lo que viniera primero.

—¿Vestido así?—la pregunta salió antes de que pudiera detenerla y Steven se miró a si mismo, ¿había algo malo?—, es raro trabajar en traje.

—Siempre lo he hecho—se rió suavemente—, pero si insistes.

El campeón se quitó el saco de su traje y el chaleco para después desprenderse de su camisa blanca completamente limpia y colocar la ropa sobre el sofá dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo.

«Alerta, alerta»

El cerebro de Ruby lo obligó a apreciar cada mínimo detalle del campeón, devorando con los ojos la piel clara frente a si. Steven podía sentir la mirada clavada en su espalda y tanto como le causaba cierto nerviosismo la sensación no era para nada desagradable. Ni bien el pensamiento llegó a su mente una mano se posó en su espalda causándole un escalofrío, el coordinador se había aproximado lo suficiente como para tocarlo.

—¿Ruby?—se aventuró a murmurar sólo para ser rodeado por el chico.

—Solo un momento—contestó él descansado la frente en su cuerpo, sintiendo en su pecho aquello que ya era obvio y no podía controlar—, me gustas.

Oh bien, aquello definitivamente Steven no lo esperaba. Se quedó quieto sin saber que decir exactamente y de pronto su cuerpo perdió el balance cuando el chico lo empujó al sofá.

Y lo mordió.

El campeón cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que el menor hiciera lo que quisiera; dejándose a su merced y aquello le gustó a Ruby quien relamió sus labios ante la expectación que empezaba a crecer en él.

—Sólo no puedo ser rival para ti —murmuró Steven antes de voltearse para encararlo y atrapar los labios del chico con los suyos—. Saca tu lengua.

Sus lenguas se encontraron fuera de sus bocas, entrelazandose con fuerza gracias a que sus labios se mantenían unidos como broches lo que les permitía aquella danza tan extraña y erótica a la vez. Steven se separó de Ruby -muy a regañadientes, debía admitir- y pudo apreciar como un delgado hilo de saliva corría por la comisura del moreno.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas era lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación, e incluso Ruby podía sentir su corazón martillear sus costillas con fuerza.

—Yo...

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Ambos chicos se giraron al escuchar la voz que reventó su propia burbuja, la cara de ambos con una máscara del más puro terror.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	7. Beso para distraer

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: ** Amo poner a Wallace así xDDD, es un hdp carismático a mi parecer.

Perdón a quienes pensaron que era Sapp, ella tiene un lugar especial más adelante -w-

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Los ojos celeste los observaban atentamente, su imponente figura desde la puerta provocó que la pareja se estremeciera pero le restó importancia sentándose a un lado de ambos.

—Saben, hay mejores lugares que el sofá para esto— Wallace le sonrió al par de estatuas humanas que lo estaban mirando sin saber exactamente que decir, el líder de gimnasio suspiró encogiendo los hombros—. Por mi pueden continuar, no se preocupen.

Ruby fue el primero en reaccionar quitándose de arriba de Steven con las mejillas pintadas de rojo intenso, el campeón seguía aturdido sin saber que decir o que hacer, mentirle a Wallace no era una opción; después de todo quién sabe cuento tiempo tenía mirándolos.

El líder de Arrecípolis sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción de su mejor amigo, tomó la mano de Ruby atrayéndolo hasta él.

—Te dije que te ayudaría —Wallace pellizcó una de las mejillas del menor con la suficiente confianza para hacer que Steven le frunciera el ceño—, además mira todas esas feromomas...

El campeón le arrebató al adolescente mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas, resguardandolo de las garras del otro adulto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Exigió sin mucho tacto.

—La idea de la práctica fue mía— el peliceleste no se inmutó por el tono de su amigo, sino que observó detenidamente el como sostenía a Ruby. «Curioso»—. No pensé que se lo tomaría en serio...como tú cuando dije que sí te enterraba entre las rocas te encontrarías con su dios...

Steven le tapó la boca antes de que continuara, ¿por qué no vio venir aquello? Era más que obvio que Ruby quería mejorar su belleza y Wallace le haría una broma tarde o temprano, pero jamás espero que fuera de ese tipo y mucho menos que aún recordara como lo dejó encerrado bajo un montón de rocas durante tres horas mientras su maestro Juan se reía a pierna suelta y su padre sufría una crisis por no encontrarlo.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia— Ruby murmuró aferrando la mano que mantenía presa su cadera.

—¿De verdad?— Wallace se sorprendió por la respuesta del menor mientras éste enrojecía—, ¿no te molesta esto tampoco?

El líder de gimnasio le mostró una cámara donde se veía como el campeón estaba quitándose la ropa.

—Eres un maldito acosador— Steven se golpeó la frente, pero se sonrojó cuando notó la mirada de Ruby en su figura plasmada en la pantalla. Besó su cuello para distraerlo ganandose un gritito por parte del chico.

—¡No frente a mi maestro!— Le riñó, aunque Wallace se divertía de lo lindo con la pareja.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya —la obvia insinuación en su tono provocó que la pareja no se atreviera a verlo—, así que...continúen.

Salió de la casa sin agregar más, pero Ruby alcanzó a ver como dejaba la cámara en su mochila para darle un guiño.

—Ahora, puedes explicarme que fue lo que te dijo. —Steven habló capturando la atención del moreno.

—¡Pero que calor! Creo que iré a nadar— Ruby casi corrió para liberarse de tener que contestar mientras el peliplateado sólo negaba divertido, tarde o temprano sabría la verdad.

Miró como la figura del adolescente se marchaba hacia el océano con sus pokémon jugueteando a su alrededor y no evitar lanzar un suspiro mezclado de sus confundidos sentimientos.

—Pss, aquí hay algo para ti. — Wallace se asomó por una de las ventanas con una sonrisa, después le arrojó algo al regazo de Steven.

El líder de Arrecípolis fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar una roca del rey por parte de su amigo cuando este notó el nombre de la botella que le había dado, desapareciendo tan rápido como su espíritu de casamentero le permitía.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	8. Beso Palpitante

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Ok, me tardé mil años en este capítulo; pero simplemente la inspiración me abandonó con este beso TuT. Igual me gusta como quedó...

¡Estoy feliz! Anoche revisaba cuantos fics tiene Steven y de los 38, 25 son con Ruby... y la mayoría son míos :'D mis planes de poblar FF con Ishi están dando resultado *se va corriendo mientras arroja flores*

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Ruby regresó o mejor dicho cuando fue obligado a volver por Metagross. El adolescente se encontraba aún sonrojado por todo lo que había pasado y no había forma alguna de que admitiera que había iniciado aquello porque el campeón le gustaba y quería practicar con él.

—No es como si no lo hubiera admitido ya—murmuró y el pokémon volteó a verlo pensando que había enloquecido.

Cuando abrió la puerta el olor de comida hizo gruñir a su estómago con fuerza, se había saltado el desayuno por los nervios y la comida por la visita de Wallace así que estaba hambriento. Steven le dedicó una sonrisa aunque esta no le llegó por completo a los ojos.

La imagen de una esposa esperando a su marido cruzó la mente de ambos y Ruby intentó no carcajearse como quería, primero porque Steven estaba lejos de parecer una esposa y segundo; el coordinador no era lo suficiente grande como para hacerse responsable de él.

—Comparte el chiste —el campeón habló mientras le servía jugo de uva, Ruby negó con la cabeza avergonzado.

—No es nada. —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, tomó un bocado y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—. Esta delicioso.

El peliplateado no roló los ojos sólo porque esperaba esa reacción, incluso su padre se sorprendía que pudiera cocinar tan bien. El día anterior sólo había tenido demasiada mala suerte que incluso había quemado su desayuno, pero era sólo por eso: mala suerte.

—Nunca dije que no supiera cocinar— le sonrió—, es sólo que no paso mucho tiempo por aquí. Sólo unas pocas horas como mucho.

—Pero siempre te encuentro aquí.

«Porque estoy aquí por ti», pensó Steven sin decirlo en voz alta mientras bebía de su café.

Ruby miró su plato de comida tomando otro bocado, había realmente muchas cosas que desconocía de Steven, pero eso en lugar de hacerle sentir mal lo animaba a querer hablar, sin embargo no quería parecer una guacamaya parlante y mordió su lengua antes de soltar de golpe las veinte mil preguntas que tenía para el campeón.

Steven por su parte, notaba el nerviosismo del chico y no quería agobiarlo por lo que comía en silencio, pero todavía así no podía dejar de observarlo cada tanto. Aún mantenía el gorro puesto y la curiosidad empezaba a ganarle, ¿sólo le gustaba usarlo o su cabello era tan rebelde que prefería contenerlo de esa manera?

La cena transcurrió en silencio, todos los pokémon estaban ya dormidos en sus pokéballs por lo que no había alguna interrupción sorpresa.

—Gracias por la comida— Ruby dijo cuando termino levantando su plato se dirigió al fregadero y empezó a lavarlo, Steven lo imitó pero el chico lo detuvo—, tú cocinaste, es mi turno de limpiar.

—Te ayudare a secar entonces—el peliplateado le dedicó una sonrisa y mientra el coordinador moría de vergüenza se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio.

—Bien.

Ni bien habían terminado ambos se miraron a los ojos y Ruby sonrió para después ir a revisar su mochila, sacó su cepillo de dientes y la pijama que había empacado con cuidado y se sonrojó.

Steven que había ido a cambiarse a su habitación aprovechando que el chico haría lo mismo sólo lo vio ahí sin saber que hacer.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, yo estoy... bien. Si, claro. — Ruby tartamudeó levantándose como una flecha con dirección al baño, el campeón sólo rió entre dientes dejándolo marchar; pero de inmediato una idea llegó a su mente.

Se dirigió al mismo lugar que el coordinador y éste casi se cae sobre el lavabo cuando escupió el agua, Ruby se limpió la boca con rapidez y estaba por fulminarlo con la mirada cuando el peliplateado se agachó para depositar un pequeño beso en la comisura de su boca, después siguió haciendo un camino de pequeños besos a lo largo de sus labios hasta que el coordinador se sintió mareado.

—¿Estas listo para dormir?

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	9. Beso sin reloj

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **No señoritas, nada de lime/lemon, esto se mantiene puro e inocente hasta el final (?

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Ruby bufó dándose la vuelta en la cama, estaba realmente molesto en ese momento. Steven se había dormido tan pronto como se había acomodado en el futon -alegando que, como invitado debía dormir en la cama- y lo había dejado ahí, con ganas de más después de un beso tan dulce como el que le había dado en el baño.

Gruñó enterrando la cabeza en la almohada intentando no patalear cuál niño pequeño, en cambio prefirió observar el rostro dormido del campeón. Sabía que Steven era atractivo, pero en ese momento su rostro no tenía comparación con ninguna otra cosa; mientras la luna le daba un aspecto de porcelana a su piel y su cabello blanco parecía nieve traída especialmente del Monte Plateado, en cambio sus labios lucían tan suaves y cálidos que parecían llamarlo muy a su pesar.

«No es como si quisiera que me saltara encima», pensó enrojeciendo rápidamente cuando las imágenes llegaron a su mente «me siento tan gay».

Steven suspiró y murmuró algo en sueños, sorprendiendo al coordinador que se acomodó lo más cerca posible para escucharlo.

—Metagross... fuerte— se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en sus facciones—genial, pokémon acero... perfectos —balbuceó y Ruby se golpeó la frente, aquel hombre era un maldito maniático del tipo acero, no había duda.

Una idea llegó y sonrió.

—Steven— llamó con tono bajo y el campeón se volteó aún dormido, el adolescente frunció el ceño para no reirse—, ¿quién es tu mejor amigo?

—Wallace— murmuró el nombre acomodando su rostro aún más en la almohada—, idiota... Wallace.

Oh aquello era genial, se acercó un poco más, cuidando de no caerse mientras se sujetaba con las manos del colchón.

—Te amo.

El campeón sonrió entre sueños ante la voz del chico.

—Ruby— murmuró haciendo que el coordinador sintiera un montón de beautifly revolotearan libres en su estómago.— También. Amor.

Lástima para el muchacho, que de tan concentrado que se encontraba en no morir de un golpe de amor había soltado el colchón y cayó estrepitosamente contra el campeón en el futon. Steven se incorporó de repente con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, después notó a Ruby tallandose el golpe.

—Me caí — dijo con toda la dignidad que podía al notar la burla en los ojos azules—, ¡no te rías! Es tu culpa.

—¿Acaso me veías dormir?— Se burló Steven, al menos hasta que notó que el chico se sonrojaba.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

El campeón se sitió cohibido de repente, Ruby era malditamente adorable y no podía soportarlo por más tiempo, lo atrajo hasta él para abrazarlo y el chico no se quejó sino que se aferró a él.

—Eres lindo.

—No— Ruby dijo rotundamente— soy hermoso.

Steven se rió despeinando el cabello negro, contagiando a Ruby con su risa y luego se besaron. Era un beso sin prisa, disfrutando del contacto que había entre ambos y la calidez que sus cuerpos les proporcionaban por lo cerca que estaban.

Podrían pasar días, meses o incluso años, y no se separarían, Steven empezaba a amar la sensación de aquel cuerpo pequeño aferrado al suyo, de como los finos labios se amoldaban a los propios y aquella respiración que se asemejaba a la suya. Había algo en aquel chico que lo hacía amarlo y desear que aquel contacto no acabara nunca y empezaba a asustarse de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos.

—Por cierto, no sabía que hablabas dormido— Ruby sonrió con esa cara de diablillo que bien conocía—, dices cosas muy interesantes.

Steven no estaba seguro de que querer saber acerca de que tanto había dicho, pero estaba seguro que era muy embarazoso.

—Y para que no lo olvides— el pelinegro se estiró dándole un pequeño pico—, te amo.

—Si, yo también te amo— contestó el campeón volviendo a besarlo, que ardiera el mundo allá afuera esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
